Trouble On Planet Wait-Your-Turn
3-2-1 Penguins! Trouble On Planet Wait-Your-Turn is the very first 3-2-1 Penguins Direct-To-Video Episode. This episode was re-sold on the 3-2-1 Penguins! Season One DVD, which cut out most of the parts at the cottage. Plot On their way to his Grandmum's cottage, Jason T. Conrad is sure to have a terrible time. His sister Michelle however, is overjoyed with the concept and is eagerly awaiting their arrival. When they finally get there , they are greeted by their 'Grandmum' and Michelle tells Grandmum to remember to tell them apart (claiming that 'she is the cute one') and Jason, is still not to excited and would rather be at space camp with his friend Trevor. After his mother tells him that he can go to space camp next year, Jason sulks out of the car as Michelle and Grandmum go inside. The car starts to drive away, but pulls back up and they give Jason an unknown object and tell him that he and his sister must take turns on it and have fun. Then they drive away, leaving an enthusiastic Jason holding up a blue box. When Jason gets inside, he is shocked by how old the house is. His grandmum asks what 'jigger' he has got right there and Jason claims that it, the Turbo 3000 is the greatest game station ever including the greatest game ever...Bonzia Master 3: Pruner Of Destiny! The T.V. at the cottage is rather old fashioned, so hooking up the game might not be as easy as Jason had hoped. Michelle asks his about the game while he is trying to do so. After telling Michelle everything, and a somewhat painful T.V. hook-up, they automatically start fighting on who should get to play on it first. After an ammount of chaos by the twins, Grandmum comes out and gives them a line from "The Good Book" (a.k.a. The Bible) The verse is: "A Patient Man has great understanding, but a quick-tempered man displays folly." According to her, wanting to go first all of the time only leads to trouble. Good things come to those that wait. Jason says that he couldn't agree more. Michelle protests saying she had the controller first. Jason comes back at her with "Yes, but I've ''got the controller that's plugged in." After a few seconds of flashing lights the game concole busts and it leaves a depressed Jason ready for dinner with his sister. After a disaster of awaiting Kindey Pie...Jason and Michelle go upstairs to do...something. While she is walking up, Michelle finds four penguin figurines. Grandmum explains that those are the figurines their "Granddad" bought for her on their honeymoon in the folklands. Michelle takes them upstairs to play with. Up in the twin's room of the cottage, Michelle is playing with the penguins and Jason is bored and looking at the ceiling claiming that 'he is going to die there.' After getting tired of Michelle, Jason looks up and sees a string on the ceiling. He jumps up and grabs the string and a set of stairs...as Jason claims "Fell out of the sky." After narrowly missing Michelle's head, Jason tricks her into letting her up into the attic. He gets up there and finds a cool blue space ship and a space-helmet. Michelle ends up following him and while Jason is busy messing around with the space-ship, Michelle finds a set of blue-prints on a table. Jason sets his ship down, along his Michelle and her penguins, and they find a picture of their granddad. There is one of him and Grandmum, and one with him and a telescope. They notice that the picture was taken in the very same attic, and they pull a sheet off of their newly foutelescope. The twins, just like the Turbo 3000, started to rapidly fight to see who could get to use the telescope first. Michelle claims that because she is the oldest, she should decide who gets to go first. Jason protests, saying that she is only five minutes or so. In the end, Michelle figures out how to out-smart Jason and finally get her hands on the telescope to be the one who gets to use it first. Jason, the sore loser, decides to try to distract Michelle by somehow shuffing all of Grandmum's Penguin figurines into his newly found space-ship. He tries to get Michelle away from it, but ends up not suceeding and after a long time of various noises and distractions. Jason ends up deciding to play with the Penguins in the ship for a while, but then when he trips the ship falls out of his hands and starts bouncing all over the place. Jason is first confused, but when the ship starts to fly all by itself...he is rather frightened. Finally, it gets close to his face and he is finally interested in it. The ship's sun-roof opens and shows Zidgel pointing towards Jason's face claiming that they need ''his ''help? Jason is so shocked that they are alive that it he can barely think straight. When Jason says he is too big to get into the ship, Zidgel tells Fidgel that he must "Galeezle" Jason. Jason at first dosen't know what that means. But then a claw emerges from a gun-like object Fidgel shot out and it grabed Jason and pulled him into the ship. Now Jason was extremely small, and the ship looks giant. After Jason says how shocked he is that they are alive, Fidgel says that it is a possibilty that Jason could be day-dreaming. After Zidgel and Midgel get into their spots, Kevin takes Jason and jumps into his seat, squishing Jason in the process. Kevin's only thing to say is tha they are going 'Up!' Then, Midgle, yelling the phrase "BONSIA!!!!!" pulls out a Bonsai tree and trims the branch. They then fly out of the attic and into deep space. While in space, Zidgel goes over the rules. He is the captian...this is HIS ship. He shows Jason Fidgel, Midgel, and then Kevin claiming what Kevin does is mostly just getting his head stuck in a vacuum. Their mission this time that on their Fax Machine (how they get their missions) they recived a distress signal from the planet Wait-Your-Turn. They have no idea what the problem is (due to the fact they were low on toner) and they have to get there before anything goes completely wrong. The Penguins and Jason have to buckle in for federation rules. Fidgel hits a button on the floor, and a bean-bag like bag with a weird green liguid in it emerges from the ground and wraps itself around Fidgel. Jason does the same thing with the same outcomes. The ship starts to get near planet Wait-Your-Turn, and when Midgel warns everyone he is about to land, they start telling him that he can do it, thus confusing Jason. Though it doesn't take long for Jason to realize why they were cheering him on, as the landing approach is like nothing the boy has felt in his life. The ship comes ot a stop and Jason gives them the idea of putting on landing gear. At first, the penguins think this idea is better than einstien, but then they start fighting on who should be alound to go onto the planet first. Kevin, who is stuck inside a vacuum, asks if he can stay in, making Zidgel make him go out first. After Kevin gets out of the vacuum so that he wont frighten the nativs, Kevin figures out that the planet is a small purple land made out of alien vaccume cleaners. The rest of the Penguins and Jason walk out onto Planet Wait-Your-Turn, who all seem to be cutting in line. At first, The Penguins think that this is why they were called to save the planet. Even Kevin is picking up the cutting in line vacuums and putting them where they should be. After a green vacuum tells them that they actually called about the heat, Zidgel realizes that it is extremely hot out there. Midgel picks up the satelite viewing system and finds out that the cutting in line bug Fidgel found earlier (that was placed there when Presidet No-I'm-The-President pushed his way into office) is causing the planet to cut intfront of all of the planets, getting it out of it's normal orbit and push itself towards it's sun. The vacuums don't seem to be worried, for they are on the planet that is first. Midgel also realizes the greatness of that and alerts Zidgel to think about it. Then, Jason notices that the cutting-in-line bug is affecting them too...and that the purple trees of the planet are starting to burst into flames. After that, the penguins and one of the vacuums start fighting on who should be able to get in the ship first. Jason seems to be un-affected by the bug and is trying to cut some sence into the penguins. He remembers the verse Grandum told him earlier tells them that if they keep up this "folly" bad things could happen. Jason explains that good things come to those who wait so...he lets someone else go first. The bug seems to stop, and the planet is heading back into it's normal orbit. The next president, president after-you, tells Jason thanks and that the thing they were all cutting in line to see was a telescope (looking through to Michelle's telescope) Then the Penguins and Jason head home. Jason thinks that this may just be a day-dream though. They say their prayers for the night and Jason asks God if he can teach Michelle something next time. And then we see the Penguins ship fly around the outside...it may not have been a daydream after all. 'THE END''' Triva *Michelle claims at the dinner table that they stopped at Burger Bell on the way to the Cottage, a direct reference to VeggieTales' Silly Song "His Cheeseburger" *The Video Game, "Bonsia Master 3: Pruner Of Destiny" is joking on Midgel's catch-phrase "BONSIA!!!!" *In some Baby pictures of Jason & Michelle when Michelle is grabbing the Penguin Figurines off of the shelf, you can see that Jason wore glasses ever since he was a baby *In the pictures of Jason & Michelle's Granddad, he really resembles Fidgel *One of the vaccumes on the planet is green, has one tooth, and is voiced by Mike Nawrocki, a.k.a Larry The Cucumber from VeggieTales is he were a vaccume. Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h48m00s81.png|Hooking It Up Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h48m11s157.png|HA! I Got The Controller Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h48m21s49.png|Grandmum Explains Everything Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h48m37s201.png|Upset 1 Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h48m45s10.png|Upset 2 Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h49m28s195.png|I'm Gonna Die Here Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-10h02m09s63.png|GALEEZLED! Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-10h51m17s88.png|Dramatic Zidgel Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-10h51m06s245.png|Hello! Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h14m45s88.png|BONSIA!!!!!! Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-10h53m15s5.png|A Fax Machine? Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h26m04s240.png|As Kevin, Can I Stay Here? Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h26m43s118.png|Cutting In Line Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h26m58s14.png|Kevin Fixing The Problem Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h27m25s17.png|Larry The Cucumber is a Vaccume! Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h31m29s154.png|The Winning Entry! Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h28m04s156.png|Satalite Viewing System Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h28m27s135.png|MY HAIR!?! Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h29m59s4.png|Now, Jason Explains Everything Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h30m14s174.png|Shocked Vacuums! Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h31m57s191.png|President After-You Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h32m32s20.png|Nothings to hard when you use your head! Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-11h33m24s248.png|Thanking God.